


Another year (Another chapter comes with it)

by Just_Juliette



Series: ships: transition to 2021 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Max and Charles being the friends we all need, cuteness overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: After finding out Lando is into him, as much as he is, Carlos plans a surprise to finally get together in his birthday.Meanwhile, Lando is pretty worried about Carlos' strange behavior, and the fact that he cancelled at his birthday party because of a "call with Ferrari" makes him think the worst.
Relationships: Carlos Sainz Jr & Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc & Lando Norris, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: ships: transition to 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018185
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Another year (Another chapter comes with it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, here's the continuation of the previous work, though this can also be read as a "stand alone"  
> Enjoy^^

Carlos stood in the middle of his room for about ten minutes, staring at the wall. He found it hard to believe that what he had wanted to hear so badly was true, and on the other hand, he wanted to beat himself up over the anguish that Lando seemed to be in, as he couldn't tell him his feelings for fear of losing their bond.

No, enough was enough. He wasn't going to wait for Lando to tell him, he had to act quickly and say it first. Lando's birthday would be the following day and surely the Britt would be out with the others to celebrate, so a better idea would be to surprise him that very night.

He didn't waste any time and called Max to see if he could come and talk to him as soon as possible. It wasn't half an hour before he had the RedBull driver parking in front of his hotel. He thanked him for the rush and took him to talk alone.

—Max, I need your help.

—You asking for help? Who did you kill?

—Ugh, listen. Lando likes me and I want to... -Max rolled his eyes.

—It was about time, man. I was about to beat you both up for being so foolish!

—Don't shout! He doesn't know that I know. But I want to make him a surprise, like a birthday surprise. And tell him there. What do you say?

—Okay, what should I do?

Carlos explained everything that he would need and the other promised that he would do his best to get everything ready that night. As they continued with their respective Thursday routines.

After the track walk and the pre-practice meeting, the youngest one addressed his partner with a smile.

—Hey Carlos, we'll hang out with the boys, play video games and stuff, to chill and celebrate my birthday. You're coming, right?

—What? But isn't it tomorrow?

—Yes, but the practice leaves us exhausted, besides it's not convenient to sleep late before the qualy, that's why we'll go out today, come on. -Carlos froze, things weren't ready yet, and if he wanted his plan to work out after all, he couldn't go with the others.

—Uh I... I can't Lando.

—Why? I don't understand.

—Tomorrow will be a difficult day and I think we should concentrate on the race.

—But we won't...

—And I have to talk to the Ferrari people and I don't know how long it can take.

—Are you really canceling me because of a meeting with Ferrari?

—I'm sorry.

He said before he ran away. Lando realized immediately that something was wrong, Carlos wouldn't stand him up for work. He was hiding something from him, he was sure. But this was no time to think about it, he would try to have fun, even without his best friend.

A couple of hours later the boys, Charles, George, Alex, Max, Nick and Lando were in the latter's room, surrounded by pizza, balloons, soft drinks,while laughing and playing. They had done _lives_ on _twitch_ and _Instagram_ , and now they were just relaxing.

So Charles decided to ask what everyone had avoided doing since they met.

—Hey Lando, why isn't Carlos here? -the other one shrugged.

—I don't know. He doesn't want to tell me. But I hope that whatever excuse he has for not being here may worth it.

The rest said nothing else for the moment and went on with their business. Max gave his drink a good sip and took his mobile phone to send a message to the Spaniard and ask him how much he needed, to which the other replied that he would have everything ready in ten minutes, and could bring Lando over.

He went over to where Charles and Lando were talking, the concern conspicuously reflected on the younger man's face.

—And if he knows? What if he noticed and now he doesn't want to see me again?

—I don't know, Lando. It didn't occur to me that he had his room next to yours, maybe he heard me.

—Oh no. That was definitely it, that's why he was avoiding me today!

—What's going on, guys? -Max intervened.

—We think Carlos heard me talking to Charles this morning about my, uh...

—Your crush on him?- Lando looked at him in surprise.

—Y-yes. How did you know?

—You're obvious, mate. You're lucky he's as blind as you are. He loves you too, silly.

—Damn, I don't know what to do.

—Tell him! -said Charles in exasperation

—No! Ugh I can't just go and knock on his door and tell him "Hey Carlos, I like you, lets go and make out under the moonlight, what do you say?"

—That would be beautiful! - said the Monegasque. Max nodded.

—Yeah, a bit corny but it would work.

—You're not helping me, you know. - said Lando, his eyes fixed on the door. Max checked the time again and stood up, pulling Lando's arm so he could stand up too.

—Look, you just have to knock on that door and let yourself go, no pressure, okay? Talk to him.

—But...

—He's there, and he said he wanted to talk to you for a second. Go.

—Sure? 

Max just pushed him out of the room and closed the door. Then he looked in the direction of the room just a few feet to his right. 

He decided to trust Max, to come closer and just as he was about to knock, it opened up. The Spaniard had just showered, and was dressed in smooth black pants and a white shirt that highlighted his tan. His expensive perfume could be perceived from a distance.

Lando almost dropped his drool at the sight.

—Oh hi, I was just coming by your room, I have a surprise for you.

—Really?

—Really. Come in... 

Lando did as told and the first thing he noticed was a _Happy Birthday_ sign with two big heart-shaped balloons, a poster of the two of them together, and a small tiramisú on the table, full of strawberries and with an unlit candle over it. 

Furthermore, at the foot of the table, there were two large boxes with gifts, and a plush bear on the chair that had a flower tied to its little arm.

Carlos went over, took both of them and returned to him. 

—I thought Pudsey could use a friend, don't you think? 

Lando just nodded, still puzzled by all the details his eyes could see. He felt an arm around his back, as it guided him next to the window, where the beautiful Turkish night could be seen at its best.

—This is... everything is great, I liked it very much. The surprise, I mean. -the other one smiled, and now he put both arms around his partner. 

—I'm glad, Max and I spent the whole day preparing it. That's why I couldn't go out with you. - Lando smiled with relief. 

—So this is what you were hiding from me. 

—Well, yes. But that's not all I was hiding from you. 

—isn't it?- Carlos shook his head, looked out the window once more, as if gathering his courage, and looked back at the other's expecting eyes. 

—There's something much bigger. My feelings for you.- Unconsciously his grip tightened, bringing his torsos closer together until they were almost touching.

—I've been in love with you for over a year. I'm sorry for being so stupid, and not telling you this before.- Lando parted his lips.

—But... Why now? Why not before?

—Because I never noticed that you felt the same way, and how it hurt us both. It had to wait until today, when I heard you from my balcony say it.

—I guess we're both stupid. 

—We're meant to be. - he said, smiling and arching his eyebrows. Lando bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

—It's not funny, I mean, just now that you have to change teams it's happening to us... This! 

—We'll know how to handle it, mi amor. If we made it through the pandemic, we can handle everything else.

—Yes, I hope so. - he said, lowering his eyes, but raising them again as soon as he noticed the Spaniard's face a few inches away from his. 

—Would it be very corny to kiss you now, with a rose in your hand and the moonlight shining over us…?- Lando seemed to think about it for a second. 

—No, it would be perfect. 

And with that, they closed the space and shared a kiss that transmitted all the affection they felt for each other. 

A few kisses later, when it was already midnight, they lit the candle on the small cake and Lando didn't make any wishes before blowing it off. After all, there were his friends, the cheesy gifts, Carlos surrounding his waist... 

He couldn't wish for anything else.


End file.
